1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to electrical contacts and, more particularly, to electrical contacts used in electrical connectors for connecting circuit boards with integrated circuit (IC) packages.
2. Background of the Invention
Land grid array (LGA) electrical connectors are widely used in the electronic field for connecting an IC package with a circuit board and this technology is disclosed in the “Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors” (Connector Specifier, February). The conventional LGA connector includes a housing defining a number of passageways arranged in a matrix, and a corresponding number of electrical contacts received in the passageways. Each of the contacts has an upper contact portion and a lower solder portion. The upper contact portion mates with the contact pad of the IC package and the lower solder portion is soldered to the contact pad of the circuit board for making an electrical connection between the IC package and the circuit board.
Following the developed of the electronic technology, the arraying density of the contact pads of the IC package and the circuit board gets larger and larger while the size and height of the contact gets smaller and smaller. In this case, the rigidity of the contact increases while the elastic property of the contact reduces due to the size and the height of the contact gets smaller, which causes the electrically connection between the IC package and the contact to be poor. Hence, it must increase the elastic property of the contact so that a good connection between the IC package and the electrical contact is ensured.
In view of the above, a new electrical contact which enables to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.